


Оборванные нити

by hiro_senju



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiro_senju/pseuds/hiro_senju
Summary: — Говорят, — подал голос Боруто, положив голову на плечо Учихи. — Все люди на Земле связаны невидимой красной нитью судьбы. Она соединяет две души, которые должны быть вместе, несмотря на время, место или обстоятельства. Никто и ничто не может разорвать эту нить. Она может растянуться или запутаться, но никогда не порвется, — он поднял глаза, встречаясь с угольно-черным взглядом. — А ты, Саске? Ты веришь в Судьбу? (c)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик я планировала очень давно и после долгой работы над сюжетом наконец решила начать его писать. Он имеет для меня очень большое значение, и я действительно постараюсь вложить в него всю свою душу. Надеюсь, что вам понравится <3
> 
> (!) Сразу хочу предупредить — в этой работе отцом Сарады является Итачи и, соответственно, будут появляться ИтаСаку. Я ничего не имею против СасуСаку и хорошо к ним отношусь, но так нужно для сюжета.

То был прохладный осенний вечер. На улице уже стемнело, а за густыми тучами не было видно даже луны, что обычно блекло светила где-то высоко в небе. Широкие улицы освещали фонари, многочисленные неоновые вывески и мелькающие рекламы на огромных щитах, яркие картинки с которых отражались в стеклянных стенах высотных зданий. По дорогам носились машины, то и дело сигналя друг другу и скрипя колесами о сырой после дождя асфальт. Дворники на тротуарах старательно убирали опавшие пожелтевшие листья, которых от того все равно не становилось меньше. Где-то вдалеке грохотала клубная музыка, смешиваясь с джазом играющего в переулке саксофониста. Туда-сюда сновали прохожие, то и дело толкаясь и недовольно ворча себе под нос. В воздухе витали запахи сырости, выпечки из недавно открывшейся за углом кулинарии, сигарет, пыли и выхлопных газов, вместе образовывая удушающую смесь.

Даже в столь поздний час в городе кипела жизнь, наполненная чувствами, эмоциями и переживаниями, так необходимыми людям. Радость, печаль, злость, тоска — все это помогает чувствовать себя человеком, вписываться в этот бесконечный круговорот, именуемый жизнью.

Но бывает и так, что человек не чувствует ничего, и внутри образовывается пустота, каждый раз напоминающая о себе тупой болью, что мучает и без того израненную душу. Она заполняет все вокруг, не давая свободно дышать, забирается в легкие и душит изнутри. От пустоты невозможно убежать или спрятаться, и чем сильнее она разрастается, тем сложнее становится удержаться и не упасть в эту глухую бездонную пропасть.

И если раньше помогала держаться ненависть, навязчивой тенью дышащая в затылок, то теперь не было даже ее. Казалось, словно бы оборвалась последняя ниточка, связывающая с этим наполненным гаммой эмоций миром, и темнота полностью окутала все вокруг.

Саске смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло на оживленные улицы и нервно постукивал кончиками пальцев по кожаному рулю своего автомобиля. Еще не высохшие капли дождя скатывались вниз, образовывая неровные сырые дорожки, а из колонок тихо доносилась раздражающая попсовая мелодия. Все, чего хотелось Учихе — как можно скорее вернуться в свой теплый, пусть и пустой, одинокий дом, принять горячую ванну и отдохнуть от тяжелого буднего дня. Однако вот он проехал очередной поворот, все ближе подъезжая к месту, от воспоминаний о котором внутри что-то неприятно сдавливало, оседая горечью и болью на душе.

Саске долго злился на брата, когда тот поручил ему поехать к их потенциальному деловому партнеру, чтобы обговорить условия контракта. В последнее время их фирма несла убытки, и эта сделка была крайне важна, чтобы хоть как-то оставаться на плаву. Учиха всегда серьезно относился к работе, можно сказать, жил ею, потому что больше у него ничего не было. Однако, когда мужчина узнал, _с кем_ им предстоит заключить контракт, он впервые засомневался, справится ли с поставленной задачей.

Узумаки Наруто он не видел около двадцати лет. Этот человек уже давно ушел из его жизни, оставив напоследок жгучую ненависть и разбитое сердце. И если раньше Саске думал о нем буквально каждую секунду своей жизни, то теперь запечатал эти воспоминания глубоко внутри, так же как и боль, которую принесла ему его первая и последняя любовь. Саске никогда не планировал возвращаться к своему прошлому. Он бежал от него так далеко, как только мог, но у Судьбы, видимо, были свои планы. Теперь прошлое настигло его само, и больше не было ни единого шанса спрятаться. Бежать больше было некуда, и Учиха чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, пойманным в ловушку собственными чувствами.

Итачи твердил, что это только пойдет ему на пользу. Что он больше не должен убегать, как делал это все долгих двадцать лет. Он уверял, что станет легче, и на секунду Саске даже поверил в эти слова. Но сейчас сердце снова болезненно сжималось лишь об одном воспоминании о когда-то горячо любимых небесно-голубых глазах, и мужчина понимал, что легче не будет уже никогда. Теперь невозможно ничего исправить, невозможно перечеркнуть годы боли, глухой ненависти и одиночества, как и забыть предательство любимого человека.

Наруто уничтожил все еще тогда, разорвал в клочья то прекрасное, что было между ними, не оставив и шанса вернуть все назад. Возможно, отчасти в этом был виноват и сам Учиха, но теперь было слишком поздно жалеть о содеянном.

Саске не помнил, как оказался у двери большого двухэтажного дома и как нажал на звонок, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Мужчина лишь чувствовал, как мелко дрожали пальцы, и как сжалось сердце, когда его взгляд столкнулся с голубой лазурью глаз Наруто Узумаки.

За двадцать лет он почти не изменился, как и предполагал Учиха, лишь стал выглядеть взрослее: пропали юношеские черты лица, плечи стали чуть шире, а между бровей появилась маленькая морщинка. Однако одно все же изменилось и даже заставило Саске задуматься, а тот ли это вообще человек — взгляд Наруто. Если раньше в его глазах горел огонек радости, маленькое солнце, своим светом привлекшее Учиху, то сейчас все это пропало, оставив место пустоте и сухому безразличию.

Около минуты мужчины молча стояли напротив друг друга, словно бы пытаясь рассмотреть в лицах родные старые черты. Но вот Наруто улыбнулся, пусть и вышло слишком фальшиво, и на секунду Саске показалось, что в его глазах снова полыхнуло голубое пламя.

— Саске, — хриплым голосом поприветствовал Наруто, приобнимая и похлопывая по плечу старого друга. — Давно не виделись. Столько лет прошло, даже не верится.

— Да, — с безразличием в голосе отозвался Учиха, пребывая в легком недоумении.

Что, вот так все просто? Просто обнял, просто заговорил, словно бы они близкие друзья? И это после всего, что произошло между ними?

Саске хотелось смеяться. Горько и надрывно, так, чтобы боль в сорванном горле перекрывала ту, что зияла в его душе. Но на деле он просто молча стоял, продолжая смотреть на некогда самого близкого и дорогого ему человека, и желал как можно скорее покинуть это место.

— А ты совсем не изменился, знаешь. Ну, проходи, чего стоять-то тут, — вновь улыбнулся уголком губ Узумаки, проталкивая Учиху внутрь своего дома.

Изнутри он оказался еще больше, чем выглядел снаружи. Прихожая и гостиная были сделаны в светлых тонах и обставлены дорогой мебелью, чуть поодаль располагалась просторная кухня, несколько дверей и лестница на второй этаж. Посередине гостиной стоял кожаный диван, два кресла и журнальный столик, напротив висел большой телевизор, по которому без звука шла какая-то передача. Помещение было обставлено различными вазами, статуэтками и фоторамками, а на стенах висели картины. Однако в доме совсем не было атмосферы тепла и уюта — напротив, в воздухе витали холод и напряжение, а обстановка была даже гнетущей.

Наруто предложил Саске сесть в гостиной и пошел на кухню за чаем, несмотря на протесты Учихи. Ему хотелось как можно скорее уйти из этого дома, не видеть больше этих глаз и не слышать голоса, который казался таким родным.

Краем глаза Саске заметил фотографию, на которой во все тридцать два зуба улыбался Наруто, обнимая какую-то женщину, кажущуяся смутно знакомой, и хмурого мальчика, внешне очень похожего на него самого. «Значит, у него есть семья,» — с грустью подумал Учиха, чувствуя, как внутри снова что-то обрывается. Хотя это было не так уж удивительно, ведь Наруто всегда говорил о том, что хочет завести жену и детей. Не будет же он двадцать лет сидеть и ворошить прошлое — Узумаки счастлив и живет полной жизнью, ему это ни к чему. Ведь это не ему разбили сердце, не его веру растоптали, словно никому ненужный мусор.

Наруто добился всего, чего хотел, оставив Учиху далеко позади.

— Ты ведь без сахара любишь, да? — вывел его из раздумий Узумаки, поставив на стол две кружки с дымящейся жидкостью и опустившись в соседнее кресло. — Ты как всегда неразговорчивый, — Наруто проследил за взглядом мужчины и внезапно помрачнел, а в его глазах промелькнули горечь и безграничная тоска. — Моя жена умерла несколько лет назад, — почти шепотом произнес Узумаки, и Саске бросил на него удивленный взгляд, по-прежнему продолжая молчать. — Она была на седьмом месяце, у нас должна была родиться дочь. Глупо, на самом деле, вышло. Она поехала к своим родителям прямо перед Рождеством, чтобы поздравить их, в тот день была сильная метель. Я, дурак, отпустил ее одну, — уголки его губ приподнялись в вымученной улыбке. — С тех пор ее не стало.

— Я сожалею, — бесцветным голосом сказал Учиха, не зная, что еще ответить в подобной ситуации. Он был не настолько гадким человеком, чтобы радоваться чужой смерти, но и не чувствовал жалости к Наруто. Слишком сильны были раны, которые он нанес, слишком яркими были, казалось бы, давно забытые воспоминания.

— У меня остался только сын, Боруто, — продолжил говорить Наруто, теперь уже без намека на улыбку. — Правда, и с ним с тех пор не заладилось. Не помню, когда в последний раз мы говорили нормально или не ругались хотя бы сутки.

В комнате вновь воцарилось короткое молчание. Погруженный в свои мысли Саске сделал глоток крепкого чая, неприятно обжигающего горло. Говорить о жизни не хотелось совершенно, но Наруто продолжал пытаться вытянуть из него хотя бы слово:

— А ты? Женился? Я о тебе что-то совсем ничего не слышал. Давно вернулся в город?

— Был когда-то женат, сейчас в разводе. Не хочу говорить об этом, — ответил Учиха, поставив недопитый чай обратно на журнальный столик. — Давно, наверное. Я уже и не помню, — Саске всем видом пытался показать, как ему хочется поскорее закончить этот разговор. — Если ты не против, давай перейдем сразу к делу? Я сегодня был на трех встречах и, если честно, очень устал.

— Да, конечно, — понимающе кивнул Наруто, тут же открывая папку с документами.

Саске был рад вновь окунуться в работу — лишь так он мог отвлечься от съедающих его мыслей и всеми силами игнорировать рвущиеся наружу чувства.

Около двух часов они сидели за бумажками, обговаривая условия предстоящей сделки. Стрелка на часах перевалила за одиннадцать вечера, когда в прихожей послышался грохот и ругательства, из которых было сложно что-либо разобрать. После в гостиную буквально ввалился светловолосый парень, одной рукой придерживаясь за стену и пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Даже через расстояние в несколько метров чувствовался резкий запах табака, алкоголя и какой-то дешевой травы. Весь его внешний вид намекал о «весело» проведенном вечере: подбитая щека и содранные костяшки, грязная мятая одежда, порванная в нескольких местах.

Сказать, что Саске был удивлен — ничего не сказать. Он представлял сына Наруто совсем иначе, по крайней мере, не ожидал увидеть его _таким_.

Боруто поднял голову, слегка щурясь от слишком яркого света, и безразличным взглядом окинул хмурого отца и сидящего рядом с ним незнакомого мужчину. Он был очень похож на Наруто: такие же светлые, топорщащиеся в разные стороны волосы, загорелая кожа и небесного цвета глаза. Разве что, у Боруто они были более темного, глубокого оттенка, и если глаза Наруто светились солнечным светом, то в глазах Узумаки-младшего сгущались свинцовые тучи, сверкали молнии и плясали ледяные волны, что выглядело не менее завораживающе.

Пошатываясь, парень продолжил путь к лестнице, но оказавшийся рядом Наруто перехватил его за руку и развернул к себе лицом.

— Где ты был? — прошипел Узумаки, крепко сжимая плечо сына. — От тебя за километр несет какой-то дрянью. Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь? Какого черта ты снова позоришь меня перед людьми?

Боруто резко спихнул с себя руку, отшатываясь от отца, и захотел пойти дальше, но снова был остановлен.

— Боруто, я с кем разговариваю? — уже закипая от злости, повысил голос Наруто. — Тебя не было дома два дня, и ты ни разу не ответил на мой звонок. Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

— Не хочу, — бросил в ответ Узумаки-младший. — Отвали уже от меня. Тебе же на все насрать, кроме работы, вот иди и занимайся ей. Достал, — с этими словами парень скрылся на втором этаже, кое-как поднявшись по лестнице.

Послышался громкий хлопок двери, и Саске даже показалось, что в доме задрожали стены.

Наруто опустился обратно в кресло, зажмуривая глаза и устало потирая виски. Выпрямившись, он виновато посмотрел на Учиху, которому пришлось наблюдать эту сцену.

— Прости за это, ладно? Он не первый раз уже так, и я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Боруто просто невыносим.

Саске лишь кивнул в ответ, сдерживая усмешку. Выходит, не один он ненавидит Наруто? Что, интересно, тот сделал, чтобы настолько испортить отношения с сыном? Учиха никогда не был экспертом в человеческих взаимоотношениях, а уж тем более не разбирался в отношениях между родителями и детьми, но то, _каким_ взглядом смотрел Боруто на отца, говорило ему о многом.

Еще какое-то время они просидели за документами, но Саске так и не смог нормально сконцентрироваться на работе. Находиться в этом доме отчего-то вдруг стало легче, и присутствие рядом Наруто больше не казалось Учихе самой невыносимой пыткой.

Все его мысли занимал Боруто, а из головы никак не выходили цвета осеннего неба глаза и взгляд, от которого бросало в холод и замирало сердце.


	2. Chapter 2

Боруто казалось, что его ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. С трудом разлепив веки, он прищурился от ярких солнечных лучей, которые пробивались даже сквозь зашторенные окна и прозрачными бликами играли на стенах его окутанной привычным мраком комнаты. Приподнявшись с кровати, Узумаки сжал пальцами виски и зажмурился, что, впрочем, ему все равно не помогало. В ушах стоял звон, перед глазами плясали темные пятна, а все тело ломило так, что больно было даже дышать. Боруто плохо помнил, что произошло прошлой ночью, но одно он мог сказать точно — больше он не станет напиваться до беспамятства и пробовать курить сомнительные вещи.

Боруто был готов проклинать учебу, университет и их профессора по математике, который решил устроить важный тест именно сегодня. Узумаки бы с радостью пропустил денек и провел его в кровати, восстанавливая силы после вчерашнего «веселья». Однако сейчас он был вынужден идти на пары и стараться хорошо написать работу, потому что приходить на пересдачу ему совершенно не хотелось.

Приняв свою судьбу, Боруто с тихим стоном поднялся с постели и поплелся в ванную, пару раз едва не теряя равновесие. Глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, он обнаружил подбитый глаз, покрытые красной корочкой от засохшей крови губы и темнеющий синяк на скуле — подраться в клубе с тем назойливым второкурсником тоже было не самой лучшей идеей. Прохладный душ немного привел его в чувства, а выпитое обезболивающее вскоре начало действовать, помогая почувствовать себя хоть чуточку живым.

Наруто к этому времени уже ушел на работу, чему Боруто был несказанно рад. Его утро и без того нельзя было назвать добрым, а выслушивать упреки и нравоучения отца хотелось в последнюю очередь. Тот наверняка бы снова начал читать лекции о его дурном поведении, и несколько часов прошли бы в ссорах и криках. В их семье это уже давно стало привычным делом, и Узумаки-младший даже не надеялся на то, что когда-нибудь все станет по-другому. Сложно было сказать, в какой момент их отношения с отцом окончательно испортились, но Боруто и не хотел вспоминать. Наруто оставил слишком глубокие раны на его душе, сделал слишком многое, чтобы его сын перестал видеть в нем родного человека. Боруто помнил все слова, сказанные отцом, все поступки, за которые тот никогда не просил прощения. Наруто ломал жизнь сына собственными руками, раз за разом словно выжигая изнутри, оставляя за собой лишь чернеющий пепел, и, казалось бы, даже не думал останавливаться.

А Боруто слишком привык, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то изменить.

Собрав необходимые вещи и сунув в карман мобильный, Узумаки вышел из дома и остановился на секунду, глубоко вдыхая свежий осенний воздух. Погода была на удивление хорошей: на голубом небе не было ни единого облачка и светило яркое солнце, приятно лаская лучами кожу, пахнущий прошедшим ночью дождем воздух был теплым и влажным, а легкий ветерок кружил в чарующем танце золотистые листья. Узумаки был рад таким переменам, ведь вот уже несколько недель в городе шли непрекращающиеся ливни — тучи и сырость лишь нагоняли тоску, а у Боруто и без того было тяжело на душе. Только вот если облака могли разойтись, уступив место сияющему солнцу, разъедающая изнутри боль не планировала уходить. Напротив, она становилась лишь сильнее, и Боруто казалось, что он окончательно погряз в этом болоте.

Достав из толстовки мятую пачку, Узумаки вытянул одну сигарету и зажал ее меж губ, чиркая зажигалкой. В воздух взметнулось облачко сизого дыма, вмиг растворяясь на ветру, а легкие наполнились привычной успокаивающей горечью. Вспомнив о времени, Боруто поспешил в сторону университета — если он снова опоздает на первую пару, у него могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы.

Как и предполагал Боруто, время тянулось бесконечной нитью и под конец двух лекций он чувствовал себя ужасно вымотанным. Голова во время теста отказывалась работать, и хотя ему удалось списать часть заданий, он не надеялся на хороший результат.

Со звонком Боруто пошел в кафетерий, где его уже ждали друзья — Мицуки и Сарада. Они довольно часто обедали вместе, проводя время за разговорами об учебе и обсуждениями студенческой жизни, что помогало немного отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей. Стоило Боруто опуститься на стул, как он тут же получил щелчок по лбу от Сарады и недовольно поморщился, состроив обиженную мину.

— За что?

— Какого черта, Боруто? — сразу перешла в наступление девушка. — Ты на самом деле подрался с Юино Ивабе? Все только об этом и говорят! — Сарада произнесла это с упреком, но в ее взгляде читалось сильное беспокойство.

Боруто лишь фыркнул в ответ и увернулся от руки Учихи, попытавшейся кончиками пальцев коснуться ссадин на его лице.

— Он меня взбесил.

— Я понимаю и прекрасно знаю твой характер, но это не повод сразу вступать в драку! — Сарада покачала головой. — Мицуки, скажи ты ему что-нибудь. Ты ведь был там вчера.

— Я ушел раньше, — ответил тот, улыбаясь краешками губ. — Но я уверен, Боруто, ты смотрелся круто.

Узумаки благодарно посмотрел на друга, радуясь, что хотя бы тот не станет его отчитывать.

— Все обошлось же, — он пожал плечами и, бросив усталый взгляд на поднос с едой, со вздохом отодвинул его в сторону. Желудок неприятно сдавливало, и мысль о том, что придется запихивать в себя еду, казалась просто отвратительной.

— Иногда ты бываешь невыносим, — все же сдалась Сарада, мягко улыбаясь ему в ответ. — Ты в последнее время совсем плохо выглядишь. Может, все-таки поешь?

— Мне не хочется, правда. Я просто очень устал.

И это на самом деле было так. Голова все еще не прошла, и, несмотря на два выпитых капучино, Узумаки сильно клонило в сон. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным не только физически, но и эмоционально, и сил на то, чтобы обсуждать с друзьями накопившиеся проблемы, совсем не оставалось. Впрочем, они всегда чувствовали эти перемены, и если Боруто не шел на контакт, просто оставляли его в покое.

Тема разговора быстро сменилась на предстоящую в конце недели контрольную работу. Мицуки и Сарада активно обсуждали графики и диаграммы, а Боруто слушал их вполуха, изредка вставляя свои комментарии. Перед уходом на очередные пары Мицуки еще раз поинтересовался, все ли с ним в порядке, и Узумаки постарался улыбнуться как можно искреннее, заверив друга, что ему просто нужно получше выспаться. Тот, конечно же, не поверил его словам, но выпытывать правду все равно не стал, за что Боруто был ему очень благодарен.

Когда он уже собирался пройти в нужную аудиторию, прямо перед входом его выхватил Иноджин, утягивая куда-то в сторону. Яманака был последним человеком, с которым сейчас хотелось бы общаться, но сбегать все равно было уже поздно, и Боруто пришлось только смириться, прогоняя накатившую усталость и натягивая дружелюбную улыбку.

— Неплохо вчера оторвались, а? Повторим в эту пятницу? — на лице парня появилась довольная ухмылка. — Тебя многие наши запомнили, ты теперь прям знаменитость.

— Не самый удачный способ снова заманить меня на свою пьянку, Яманака, — Узумаки скривился от одной лишь мысли о том, что он может стать объектом внимания среди толпы незнакомых людей.

— Да ладно тебе, зато выпивка будет что надо. Только не говори мне, что хочешь пропустить эту тусу.

Боруто задумался, ведь, на самом деле, он ничего не теряет. Конечно, компания не самая приятная, но с ним наверняка пойдет Мицуки, а значит, ночь пройдет не так уж и плохо.

— Я приду, но только потому что все равно собирался пойти куда-нибудь выпить.

— Отлично. Знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — Иноджин похлопал его по плечу и удалился в сторону своих друзей, ждущих его в конце коридора.

Если бы Боруто попросили подобрать сравнение, то этого человека он был сравнил со змеей. Скользкой и гадкой, что может вывернуться из любой ситуации и умело манипулировать людьми, скрывая свою истинную сущность под маской доброжелательности. Узумаки всегда тошнило от их дружбы, если ее вообще можно было назвать таковой. Они стали ненавидеть друг друга еще с первого дня учебы, но почему-то продолжали играть хороших друзей, которые собираются по выходным на студенческих вечеринках и говорят о всякой ерунде. Впрочем, дружба с Иноджином давала некоторое преимущество в виде хорошего алкоголя и бесплатного прохода в закрытые клубы, а значит, Узумаки вполне все устраивало.

Вечером Боруто и Сарада, как и договаривались, встретились у нее дома, чтобы поработать над совместным проектом, который им задали еще не прошлой неделе, и провести время за просмотром фильмов. Дом Учихи был одним из немногих мест, где Боруто чувствовал себя комфортно и мог хотя бы ненадолго забыть об отце. Иногда он даже оставался у нее с ночевой, если не хотелось возвращаться домой слишком поздно или после очередной ссоры с Наруто, когда терпеть присутствие друг друга становилось просто невыносимо.

Сарада была для него самым близким другом еще со старшей школы. Они учились в одном классе и довольно быстро подружились, несмотря на то, что на первый взгляд совсем не подходили друг другу. Сарада была одной из лучших учениц в классе, вела активную школьную жизнь и являлась идеальным примером для подражания. Боруто же учился из рук вон плохо, прогуливал занятия и не раз попадал к директору за драки и курение за углами школы. Он словно пытался как можно сильнее испортить свою репутацию, и лишь Сарада всегда оставалась рядом, прекрасно зная о том, каким человеком Узумаки был на самом деле. Она поддерживала его в трудные моменты и часто помогала советом, а Боруто отвечал ей тем же, будучи для девушки опорой и верным другом, готовым свернуть ради нее горы.

Можно сказать, им было действительно хорошо вместе, но даже лучшая подруга не могла помочь ему избавиться от боли и выбраться из того состояния, в котором Боруто находился еще со времени их знакомства. Шли годы, и Узумаки продолжал улыбаться через силу, топить чувства в алкоголе и проводить время в сомнительных компаниях, порой даже попадая в полицию. Он скатывался все ниже и ниже, хотя, казалось, было уже некуда, и Учиха никак не могла повлиять на эту ситуацию, как бы сильно она ни старалась.

Сейчас же, Боруто лежал на кровати, отправляя в рот очередной сырный начос, и искал в интернете первую часть «Железного человека». Сарада раскладывала рядом листы бумаги и письменные принадлежности, то и дело ругаясь на парня за то, что тот оставлял крошки на постели.

— Просто напоминаю, что мы должны сделать этот проект _вместе_ , а не как в прошлый раз, когда я написала за тебя половину работы.

— Это был один-единственный случай, и вообще, ту тему поняла только ты одна из всей группы!

— Ты мог бы просто поменьше спать на лекциях, — фыркнула девушка.

— Будь моя воля, я бы вообще не них не ходил, ты же знаешь, — улыбнулся Боруто, уворачиваясь от полетевшей в голову подушки.

Он знал, что Сарада злилась на него не всерьез, и на самом деле был очень благодарен ей за помощь. Узумаки учился в университете лишь потому, что того хотел его отец, и не слишком заботился о своих оценках, накапливая долги и разгребая их в последнюю секунду, чтобы не быть отчисленным на первом же курсе. Единственное, что заставляло его хоть немного стараться — он не хотел обременять этим Сараду и постоянно обращаться к ней с просьбами помочь разобраться в той или иной теме.

За работой над проектом они провели около трех часов, то и дело отвлекаясь на обсуждение фильма, разговоры о планах на выходные и такие привычные подкалывания друг друга. Боруто был рад немного расслабиться и на время забыть обо всем, что его тревожило, однако мысль о том, что скоро ему снова придется остаться наедине со своими мыслями, словно бы давила тяжким грузом, лишала возможности свободно дышать, вновь утягивая за собой в черное густое болото отчаяния, окутывающее с головой подобно вязкой смоле.

Боруто возвращался домой нехотя, еле волоча ноги по укутанному сухими пожелтевшими листьями пыльному асфальту. Вечером на улице заметно похолодало и порывы ветра неприятно холодили кожу, забираясь под тонкую ткань серой толстовки, а вчерашние лужи окончательно высохли, оставив за собой лишь грязь, то и дело липнущую к ногам. В губах была привычно зажата сигарета, а внутри снова зарождалось неспокойное чувство. В какой-то момент Боруто показалось, что он может разрыдаться прямо на месте, выплеснуть все то, что на протяжении долгих лет мучило его и без того израненную душу, изводило воспоминаниями о том, о чем больше всего хотелось бы забыть. Всегда окруженный заботливыми друзьями Узумаки сейчас как никогда чувствовал себя одиноким, брошенным жизнью посреди голой выжженной пустоши. И сколько бы он ни кричал, сколько бы ни молил о помощи — его никто не слышал, ведь и голоса его давно лишили, оставив без единого шанса на спасение.

Боруто остановился у реки, выдыхая облако горького дыма, и поднял взгляд на ночное небо, настолько темное, что оно казалось практически черным. Из-за городских огней здесь никогда не было видно звезд, сколько бы Боруто ни пытался их разглядеть; лишь одинокая луна блекло светила тонкой белой полоской посреди небесного океана и мигали красной точкой пролетавшие мимо с гулким шумом самолеты.

Почему-то именно сейчас перед глазами всплыл внимательный взгляд угольно-черных глаз, так похожий на это небо — глубокий и бескрайний, и было в нем что-то столь же притягивающее и таинственное, однако лишенное всякого проблеска света.

Только вот вспомнить, кому этот взгляд принадлежал, Боруто от чего-то не мог.


End file.
